In the automotive industry, a number of headrests or head restraints are available on vehicle seats that are made in various ways to achieve various needs. It is advantageous to have headrests that are light weight, strong, and easy to manufacture. Thus, a headrest assembly that is light weight, strong and easy to manufacture is desired.